


The Ultimax Ultra Boner Hold

by Angevon



Series: Club Escapade [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4 Arena Ultimax
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Theodore/P3FeMC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angevon/pseuds/Angevon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a teenager is hard, and it looks like not even the Velvet Room has the answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimax Ultra Boner Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herrDoktorat (rikkuni)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikkuni/gifts).



> This was written entirely for my best friend. It was a prompt he joked about, and then I woke up the next morning and wrote it for him. Because I am a great friend. I guess. 
> 
> (Or simply as sinful as he is.)
> 
> This takes place during the events of Persona 4 Arena Ultimax and contains minor spoilers for it.

Ken wasn't sure what exactly about fighting Shadows had given him a boner, but the fact was it happened all the time and he knew it wouldn't go away unless he dealt with it. 

Honestly, he tried to imagine this happening to the older SEES members and came up empty. Shinjiro-san with an erection? Not in this lifetime. He laughed bitterly at his own joke. What with how much he loved fighting, maybe Akihiko-san had them, but Ken had a feeling the man just didn't care. And Junpei-san, well, Ken could only imagine him making some tiresome baseball metaphors...

Ken shook his head to clear it. None of these thoughts helped him with his current problem, and he and his companions were on a very tight schedule to reach the top of the tower. Realizing he wasn't in any state to fight, Ken quietly called Koromaru to his side.

"Koro-chan," he mumbled so that no one else but the dog could hear. "Y-you go on ahead. I need to take a break."

Koromaru looked at him with concern shining in his albino red eyes, then barked an affirmative and bounded onward to catch up with the others.

Ken wanted to punch a wall, but maybe if he was quick about it, he could take care of his problem with enough time to join everyone in the final confrontation. But first he needed to find some privacy in this twisted school.

He ran down the hall, searching for a sign indicating a restroom, but his search proved frustratingly difficult. Apparently whoever or whatever had created the school hadn't given any thought to including restrooms. He couldn't be the only one who needed a toilet break, though he was probably the only one who needed it for this particular reason.

The door at the end took him into that disturbing facsimile of Tartarus's staging area. The big staircase leading up to a clock face brought back all sorts of unwelcome memories. Several large standing coffins were set up in a semicircle near the staircase. They weren't Transmogrified people; Ken had a feeling the coffins, the clock, and the green hazy tint to the room were merely decorations intended to make the former SEES members ill at ease.

But the idea came to mind to him right then: if he really wanted some privacy, those coffins were perfect. No one would think to look inside there, not when they were all racing to the top of the tower!

Without further ado, Ken pulled open the nearest coffin.

And dropped his spear with a shrill cry, because the coffin wasn't empty.

A tall man in a blue elevator attendant's garb blinked at him with unnatural yellow eyes from inside the coffin. The man smiled in a friendly manner and said, "Hello."

It took a moment for Ken to find his voice. "Ah, sorry!" he blurted out, quickly moving to close the coffin's lid. "I didn't realize this was occupied."

The stranger's hand shot out to prevent him from closing the lid on him. "A moment, please! Is the disturbance yet at its end?"

The only disturbance Ken could think of was the one in his pants, but a moment later he realized the man probably meant this whole Dark Hour situation. "Oh, they're still fighting," he replied. 

The man stepped out of the coffin and stared up at the ceiling for a long moment as if he could see right through it and up to the battle going on up there. Eventually he turned his gaze back to Ken, who was shifting rather impatiently since his boner was beginning to ache. "And you aren't fighting?" 

"I... have something else to take care of," Ken admitted. "Don't let me disturb your rest, mister." He stepped away, hoping the man would go back into the coffin.

"Ah, my name is Theodore," the man introduced with a bow. "I feel like we may have met before, but I can't seem to place it." 

Ken couldn't place it either, and he was a bit wary of the man because of it. However, the man's eyes were kind despite the strange color, and he had an air of innocence about him.

The clothes, too, reminded him of someone, who was it...? Oh, Elizabeth-san! Ken remembered her from a long time ago. She'd been a friend of Minato-san's. Was this man related to her somehow? Ken figured that he couldn't be here otherwise.

And now Ken was thinking of Minato-san. What would he have done with a sudden boner? Ken tried to ignore how his pants seemed to grow extra tight at the thought. He probably would have taken care of it so quietly, no one would even notice... his hands had always been in his pockets, after all.

Theodore began to size Ken up. To the boy's discomfort, his eyes lingered on the pronounced bulge in Ken's pants, and his face became filled with curiosity. "What is this?" he asked.

Before Ken could respond, Theodore bent forward to give the bulge a closer inspection. He considered it from several angles until Ken covered it with his hands.

Theodore looked up at him questioningly. "What are you hiding there?"

"N-nothing!" Since Theodore clearly didn't believe him, Ken added, "It's a perfectly natural response to external stimuli beyond my own control!"

Theodore frowned, thinking, then looked down, considering his own crotch. "How does it become that way?"

From the surreality of the situation, Ken's embarrassment faded. He liked helping people—that was part of the reason he'd joined the Disciplinary Committee—and this was clearly someone who needed to be educated. "Touch it, and it should happen."

Theodore poked his crotch once with his index finger. When nothing happened, he poked it a few more times.

"Err," said Ken. "More like... rubbing it." When Theodore began to rub only with his index finger, Ken shook his head. "No, here, watch me." 

Ken palmed himself through his pants, although it wasn't the perfect example since he was already stiff.

It must have been good enough, though, because when Theodore followed his lead, it soon began to rise. The triumphant grin on his face was surprisingly endearing.

"Oh," Ken said, "but now we both have the same problem. It doesn't like to go back down. I was going to try to, well... take care of that so I could get back into the fight. It's not something you're supposed to do in public, so I was going to use the coffin."

"Take care of it?" Theodore asked. "Like a pet? Do I need to feed it?"

"If you keep rubbing it," Ken explained, "eventually it'll, umm..." He trailed off, because Theodore had immediately begun to continue rubbing it.

"This does feel good," the man observed.

"Doesn't it?" Ken said excitedly before he could stop himself. "Umm, w-well, I mean... you can keep doing that, but you'll make a mess in your pants, so..."

Theodore paused to give him a puzzled look.

"What I mean is..." Ken sighed, unable to come up with a good explanation. "Here." He moved to the stairs and sat on the third step. 

Ken wasn't a stranger to being exposed—he was in the soccer club, after all—but the way this stranger followed him with his too-curious eyes, well, it wasn't doing his erection any favors. When he finally managed to unzip his school pants, his boner sprung out of them in an almost comical fashion, exacerbated by the stranger's little surprised 'Oh!' as it happened.

"Y-you do it, too," Ken said, his cheeks heating up. He didn't want to be the only one exposed here!

Theodore nodded and obediently took a seat a couple feet away, bringing himself out after. Ken tried not to stare, but he hadn't much opportunity to see others in this state. Just once in a while someone would end up in that state in the locker rooms at school after practice.

"If you keep rubbing it," Ken said, "eventually you'll, uhh... ejaculate."

"Ejaculate?" Theodore had on a thoughtful look. "You mean to shout or exclaim?"

"No, the other definition. Just keep doing it, you'll see."

With a soft sigh, Ken began to stroke himself. It should have been strange to do it like this in such disturbing surroundings and with a complete stranger next to him, but as Ken moved into a comfortable rhythm, found himself at peace. He closed his eyes, planning to let his mind wander into his fantasies, but a moment later he re-opened them, curious about his new friend. Theodore was copying his technique. Ken told him he could try out different things because everyone was different in what they liked. "And don't forget the testicles," Ken added. "I like to brush against them on the downstroke."

"It... It all feels so good!" Theodore said breathlessly. "Why did I not discover this before?"

Ken smiled to himself. As Theodore did this more, he'd find a favorite method. 

Losing himself in the building pleasure, Ken returned to his fantasy. He was thinking about his senpai in the Disciplinary Committee. It was a secret, but he'd joined the club because of him. On the first day of school, the guy had helped Ken and some other first years find their class, and it'd left a strong impression on him. And... maybe sparked the start of a crush...

Ken's cheeks began to heat up. He sucked in the spit pooling in his mouth as his breath became ragged. Theodore let out a whimper next to him, and that was exciting too. Ken shifted on the stairs.

"Wh... What are you thinking about?" Ken asked between his pants for breath, unable to contain his curiosity.

"Ahhh," Theodore emitted. His shoulders rolled back in a shudder. "In another lifetime, I served a magnificent guest..."

Theodore paused after that, though his hands were still working. In the pale greenish light, Ken saw that his fingers were glistening with wetness much like his own. 

"She had the most striking red eyes..." Theodore murmured.

"Yeah," Ken said. "K-keep thinking of her!"

Ken continued to think of his senpai. That boy's lips were thin, yes, perhaps not that kissable, but Ken liked to think he'd make up for that with passion. And... skill. Oh, if his senpai was doing this with him, well! W-would his tongue feel like this? Ken curled his fingers into a fist around his head, squeezing just so...

That was enough. Ken moaned softly as he came into his palm with a thick stream. He sighed as the euphoria hit him, then leaned back to rest against the stairs behind him to enjoy the afterglow.

Theodore was still at it next to him. The sounds of his strokes seemed magnified in the empty room, and Ken blushed at the sound. Had he been this loud, too? 

And then Theodore whispered a girl's name, one that seemed somehow familiar to Ken, though he couldn't place it at all. Theodore released in an arc, his cum landing with a splatter several feet away, its distance aided by their height on the stairs.

A few moments later, Theodore wiped his fingers against the step he was sitting on, then pulled out a handkerchief from a pocket and cleaned himself off with it. 

Still reclining on the stairs, Ken put himself away without really thinking about it. Then he blushed, realizing what he'd just done in the presence of a complete stranger.

Said stranger was now standing up and dusting off his uniform. It was a good thing he'd already wiped his hands, Ken thought, or else he'd have just ruined it. Theodore bowed low in front of him. "Thank you very much."

Ken scrambled up into a sitting position, then scratched the back of his head. "Oh, it was nothing," he said with a shy smile.

Theodore smiled back, and they looked at each other for a while before Theodore stepped forward to give Ken a tight hug. Theodore whispered into his ear, "May you take good care of it in the future." Before Ken could ask what he meant, he felt a hand on his dick—Theodore was giving it a squeeze through his pants.

Ken emitted a squeak, but Theodore pulled away, suddenly retreating all the way back into the coffin he'd come from and closing it firmly behind him.

Ken's face was burning, and when he tried to stand up, he found himself too light-headed to keep his footing. With dismay, he discovered that his boner had returned with a vengeance.

There was no doubt about it—he really was going to miss that final battle!


End file.
